Dare or Dare?
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: FINISHED! Just a funny story about or favorite YGO cast playing truth or dare. Slight TeaTristan. Don't forget to reveiw!
1. It begins

Dare or Dare?

(A/N) Finally! I got our 1st story uploaded! So, without further ado, here ya go!

Chapter 1: It begins

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Bakura are sitting around in yugi's house

Tea: sigh I'm Bored.

Tristan: sigh Me too.

(Long Silence)

Joey: Aaargh! I can't take it anymore! We have to do something!

Bakura: But what could we do?

Yugi: Yeah Joey, got any bright ideas?

Joey: Hmmm....

Duke: Hey everyone! What's up?

Tristan: Ack! Where'd you come from?!

Duke: My mother.

Tristan: No, I mean just now!

Duke: Oh, the door.

Bakura: We're trying to find something to do.

Duke: Hmmmmmm

(Long silence)

Tea: I know, let's play the friendship game!

All but Tea: NOOOOOO!!

Bakura: I wouldn't normally say this, but what about truth or dare?

Yugi: Yeah I think that sounds like a great idea Bakura.

Duke: Alright, let's play!

Tea: Bakura, since you thought of it, you go first.

Bakura: Alright then, Yugi, truth or dare?


	2. Yugi's Dare and Kaiba's Wrath

Dare or Dare?

Chapter 2: Yugi's Dare and Kaiba's Wrath

Bakura: Suddenly becomes Yami Bakura I dare you to steal anything you wish from Kaiba.

Yugi: What?! I can't just go to Kaiba's in daylight and just take something from him!

Tristan: Actually Yugi, you can.

Yugi: Sigh You're not helping Tristan.

Tristan: Sorry.

Yugi: OK. I'll do it.

So they all go to Kaiba's and act like they just wanted to hang out for a while. Although, after a while, Yami Bakura gets impatient and reminds Yugi quite abruptly to get on with his dare. However, Yugi surprises the Tomb Robber.

Yami Bakura: growls Hurry it up, Yugi, before I go insane with that Kaiba- twit dancing around.

Yugi: smirks I already did. holds up a $222 pan (A/N Really with all the typing Kaiba does on that computer of his, I don't really think he would bother to pay a boatload of money for a stupid ink pen, but oh well.)

Yami Bakura: OO When did you steal that?

Yugi: When we first got here, I saw it on his oak table.

Yami Bakura: Good. Let's just get out of here.

Mokuba: Shows up Why would you guys want to leave?

Yugi: Um, we just remembered that we had some homework to finish.

Mokuba: OK, well bye guys.

So then they all go back to Yugi's after marveling that he actually stole something of Kaiba's. Then, like normal people normally do, they continue the game.

Meanwhile, at Kaiba's

Kaiba: NOOOO! THE ONE TIME I WANT TO USE MY $222 PEN, IT DISAPPEARS!! WHY!?!?

Mokuba: What's wrong, Seto?

Seto: WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?! MY PEN IS MISSING THE ONE TIME I DECIDE I WANT TO USE IT!!

Mokuba: Jeez, Seto, no reason to yell. Why don't you just use another pen?

Kaiba: muttering to himself Yes, another pen. Why couldn't I think of that? I will have to think about this, but first, I must search my ridiculously large home to find another ink pen. Goes to search through his ridiculously large house to find a new pen

Mokuba: Sometimes, my brother really has to think and only then he should speak. One day, it'll be all his fault when my eardrum "spontaneously" begins to bleed.

Since the Kaibas are no longer important, we shall go back to the home of Yugi

Yugi: Ok now, Joey, truth or dare?

(A/N Sorry for the cliffie people, but I promise I'll update soon! Also, thanx to LaLALamsley for the great idea, I know it wasn't quite what you wanted, but I tried! I would also like to thank RabidShadow for the nice review and putting us in your favorite. Please, don't forget to review. I need a total of 5 different people giving nice reviews or no more updates!)


	3. Joey and Tristan's Dare

Dare or Dare?

Chapter 3: Joey and Tristan's Dare 

Joey: Hm. Truth!

Tristan: What's the matter, little Joey? Ya scared?

Joey: No! I said dare! There is nothing to taunt me about when I said dare!

Deep, scary voice behind Joey: Make up your mind, mutt! Did you say truth or dare.

Joey: Bah! Kaiba! What are you doing here?

Kaiba: Hn. I came back here for my pen, Wheeler.

Yugi: (Nervously) We don't have any pen of yours, Kaiba.

Kaiba: Don't try to lie to me, Yugi, I saw it on my security camera.

Yugi: It was a dare!

Kaiba: I don't care, just give me the damn pen!

Yugi: Hereyago,I'msorryit'llneverhappenagain! (A/N For you sad, sad people, Yugi said, "Here ya go, I'm sorry it'll never happen again!)

Tea: Wanna play with us Kaiba.

Kaiba: I' too busy, I can't.

Tea: Oh, bye then!

(Kaiba leaves)

Yugi: Anyway, since you now said dare Joey, I dare you to... eat fish food!

Joey: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!

Ryou: Do you even have fish food, Yugi?

Yugi: Yes, we have a goldfish in my grandpa's bedroom. I'll go get it.

Joey: (mutters) I can't believe I'm gonna eat fish food, is that stuff even safe for humans?

Yugi: Did you say something, Joey?

Joey: No, just get it.

Yugi: OK.

(Yugi comes back with a container of goldfish flakes)

Joey: (Eats a pinch) NASTY!

Tristan: At least you finally did it, and you hardly complained at all!

Joey: Yeah, well whatever. Hey Tristan.

Tristan: Huh?

Joey: Truth or dare?

Tristan: Dare, I guess.

Joey: I dare you to kiss Tea.

Tristan: Dude! Have you lost your mind!

Joey: Aren't you forgetting? I don't have a mind to lose.(A/N Sorry for all you Joey fans. I know very well that he has a brain, he just doesn't use it most of the time)

Tea: What's wrong? Do you not want to kiss me? (Gets tears in her eyes)

Tristan: NO! It's not that, it's just well....

Tea: Oh I get it, since I'm a girl you don't want to come near me. That's it isn't it?

Tristan: Well, yeah.

Tea: Hmph, all men are the same at this age.

Tristan: Look, I'm sorry (Kisses Tea -).

Tea: (blushes) Wow, you actually did it.

Tristan: Yeah, whatever.

(A/N I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I tried to make the chapter extra long to make up for it. Also, I need in the reviews whether you want the story to end once everyone has been dared, or to keep continuing. I've decided I' going to have a sequel with some other game, so look for that once this story is over.)


	4. Duke's Dare

Dare or Dare?

Chapter 4: Confusion 

Tristan: Alright, Duke, truth or dare?

Duke: I'd have to go with dare.

Tristan: Okay... I dare you to stop talking to Serenity for one week.

Duke: NOOOO! I CAN'T JUST NOT TALK TO HER! TO DO THAT I WOULD HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM AND SHE MIGHT THINK-

Tea: Um, Duke, you can stop yelling now.

Duke: NO I CAN'T STOP YELLING! I HAVEN'T FINISHED RANTING!

Tea: No, really, Shut Up!

Bakura: Why can't we ever just continue the game without all this whining?

Joey: Allow me to explain. If we just went along with the dare, it would signify that the dare does not concern them and the dare would not be a true dare.

Yugi: Wow. Joey just had to explain something to Bakura!

Joey: It's not that amazing, you know!

Duke: Alright, Tea, truth or dare?

Tea: I'm gonna do a dare sooner or later, so dare.

Duke: (smirks) I dare you to...

(A/N I'm really sorry to wait forever and then give you the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, but I really didn't have ideas. I'm going to try to update every 5 days at least from now until the end of the story, which is fast approaching. I need ideas! And reviews! Reviews and ideas! Also, remember people, this story is called dare or dare because there has been and always will be dares.)

P.S.- Mega sorry about the cliffie! Forgiving is the best thing a person can do!


	5. The Finale

Dare or Dare?

Chapter 5: The Finale 

Duke: ...not say the word "friend" or "friendship" for a month.

Tea: What?! But friendship is such a good thing!

Tristan: What happens if someone doesn't do a dare?

(Large, large piano falls on Tea.)

Tristan: Nooooo! Tea! My love!

Joey: So you really **do** like Tea?!

Tristan: Yes!

Yami Bakura: smirks Ohhhh, blackmail.

Yugi: Wait, if a piano smashed Tea, how can we keep playing?

Tea: (pops up from nowhere) Simple, I give dare now Yugi. Anyway, Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: Truth.

Tea: I dare you to

Ryou: Wait! I said truth!

Tea: The word truth is not in my small vocabulary so I shall now dare you.

Ryou: But, you have to ask me something!

Tea: Will you shut up so I can give you a dare now?

Ryou: sigh Yes. Now that I did truth I shall continue the game.

Tea: What! sobs

Duke: Didn't everyone do a dare or truth?

Yugi: I did

Joey: Yep, I ate the fish food glares at Yugi

Tristan: I kissed it.

Tea: Kinda

Bakura: Yes

Duke: well then why don't we randomly looks at clock OoO Holy Sh! It's 10:00 p.m.! I gotta get outta here!

Everyone else but Yugi: Well I got to go home. See ya around, Yugi!

Yugi: Come back tomorrow!

(A/N So that's the end. In my next story there will be a few more people playing...... charades! I'm still not sure how I'm going to work that out, but I'll keep trying. I will only do one story at a time because I get confused easily. I realize now that I have been causing confusion and Ryou and Bakura are the same people, Yami Bakura is the only way I say Ryou's dark side. I will put a prologue to my next story as a 6th chapter, so that's why it's there in a few days. So anyway please review! And I've never said this, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Tea would die every episode and everyone would curse all the time. So no. I don't.)


	6. Prologue

Charades: YGO! Style

Prologue

Just like Yugi asked, everyone came back the next day to do something. Only this time, Tristan brought Serenity to bug Duke, Tea brought Mai, Serenity brought Mokuba, Mokuba brought Seto, and Yami Bakura brought Marik.

Yugi: Wow. Okay, why are so many people here?

Ryou: Because Tristan brought Serenity to bug Duke, Tea brought Mai, Serenity brought Mokuba, Mokuba brought Seto, and Yami Bakura brought Marik.

Yugi: Why?

Ryou: How should I know?

Mai: Okay everyone, what are we actually doing here?

Joey: Eating contest!

All: NO!

Tea: Friendship game!

All: NO!!

Duke: Dungeon Dice Monsters!

All: NO!!!

Tristan: Duel Monsters!

All: NO!!!!

Mokuba: Cha-

All: NO!!!!!

Seto: At least let Mokuba finish!

Marik: And what if we don't?

Seto: (Death glare)

Marik: O.O OK

Mokuba: Charades!

Serenity: That sounds like a great idea!

All: Yeah!

Mokuba: I wanna go first!

Yugi: Sure. But remember, you can't make any noise.

(A/N So there ya go. I know in my last story, I said I would only do dares, but I couldn't want to be mean to Ryou-chan. I just couldn't dare him! But I need ideas and reviews once again. As you could tell from my last story, I'm not too creative.)


End file.
